lisadossierfandomcom-20200213-history
Гомер Симпсон
Отец Лизы, Барта и Мэгги, женат на Мардж. Возраст 38 или 39 лет, работает инспектором по безопасности на Спрингфилдской АЭС. Лиза довольно часто ссорится с отцом по поводу его поведения, взглядов или проступков. В то же время она любит отца, и этому было посвящено тоже немало серий. В следующих сериях так или иначе затрагивались отношения Гомера и Лизы: 1 сезон В серии Moaning Lisa (1) когда у Лизы случается депрессия, Гомер пытается ее пободрить, как маленькую (покатать на "лошадке"). Затем он нечаянно задевает ее чувства, когда она репетирует игру на саксофоне, из-за чего Лиза едва не плачет. В серии The Crepes of Wrath (1) ее оскорбляет высказывание отца о собственных детях, и в знак протеста она уходит из комнаты. 2 сезон В Lisa's Substitute (2) у них возникает серьезная ссора из-за того, что Гомер не понимает её чувств по отношению к мистеру Бергстрому. В Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment (2) она своим примером заставляет Гомера отказаться от ворованного кабельного телевидения. 3 сезон В Lisa’s Pony (3) Лиза злится на Гомера за то, что он не купил ей вовремя деталь от саксофона. Чтобы оправдаться, Гомер покупает ей пони. В Lisa the Greek (3) Лиза сближается с Гомером благодаря американскому футболу. 5 сезон В серии Homer and Apu (5) она посоветовала Гомеру подать жалобу на Апу. В Secrets of a Successful Marriage (5) Лиза советовала отцу, как вернуть Мардж. 6 сезон В Fear Of Flying (6) они переругиваются друг с другом в психиатрической клинике, куда отвели Мардж. В Homer The Great (6) она посоветовала Гомеру начать помогать другим, и тот последовал ее совету. Также в той серии она, судя по всему, надавала Гомеру по заднице битой в качестве ритуала вступления в "клуб Симпсонов" (сам момент не был показан). В Lisa's Wedding (6) Лиза отказалась от свадьбы с Хью Паркфилдом из-за того, что тот неуважительно отнесся к ее родным, в частности, к Гомеру. 7 сезон В серии Lisa the Vegetarian (7) испортила барбекю Гомера, поссорилась с ним из-за своих вегетарианских взглядов. В Bart Sells His Soul (7) она ради "эксперимента" подставила на пути Гомера роликовую доску, после чего смеялась над тем, как отец застрял в перилах. В King Size Homer (7) она всеми силами его отговаривает от ожирения. Кроме того, она заступалась за него, когда хулиганы смеялись над ним. В Bart on the Road (7) Лиза посещает его на Спрингфилдской АЭС в рамках "Дня отца и дочери". В серии Lisa the Iconoclast (7) она посоветовала ему попробоваться на роль глашатая на параде в честь двухсотлетия Спрингфилда. Также Гомер некоторое время помогал ей раскрыть правду о Джебедае Спрингфилде (пока его не лишили звания глашатая). В серии Homerpalooza (7) Лизу и Барта смущало поведение Гомера перед их друзьями. Чтобы заручиться симпатией детей Гомер купил им билеты на крутое рок-шоу. 9 сезон В Treehouse of Horror VIII (9) они переругиваются из-за того, что Лиза считает, что "бомбоубежище" Гомера никого не спасет. В Lost Our Lisa (9) Лиза поехала в музей, но потерялась, и Гомер отправился ее искать. 10 сезон В серии Make Room For Lisa (10) он отдает Лизину комнату компании сотовой связи. Затем он вместе с ней проходит сеанс в "капсуле уединения". В Mom and Pop Art (10) Лиза вдохновляет его на новое искусство. 11 сезон В Guess Who’s Coming to Criticize Dinner? (11) вдвоем с Лизой они пишут ресторанные обзоры. 12 сезон В HOMR (12) Гомер ненадолго стал умным, и они с Лизой отлично поладили. В серии Homer vs. Dignity (12) Лиза убедила Гомера отказаться от унижений за деньги. В Tennis the Menace (12) Гомер делает ее своей напарницей в теннисе, но только лишь чтобы отомстить Мардж. В серии Children of a Lesser Clod (12) они с Бартом приревновали отца к остальным детям и сорвали вручение награды, показав истинное лицо Гомера. В серии Hungry Hungry Homer (12) Гомер помог Лизе заполучить недостающую деталь от игрушечной Эйфелевой башни. Кроме того, в это серии Лиза подсказала ему идею голодовки. 13 сезон В Homer the Moe (13) Гомер заставлял ее резать лимоны в своем гаражном "баре". Также Лиза в этой серии при помощи Мо пыталась помешать гомеровой охоте не индейку. В серии Jaws Wired Shut (13) он выслушал Лизу, когда она возвратилась со школы в плохом настроении (из-за Ральфа). 14 сезон В The Dad Who Knew Too Little (14) чтобы лучше узнать дочь, он нанимает детектива, который потом доставляет Лизе серьёзные неприятности. 15 сезон В Simple Simpson (15) заступился за Лизу, когда ее обижал Богатый Техасец. Специально для этого он создал образ Человека-пирога. Чуть позже будет показано, что Лиза догадалась, что ее новый герой и есть Гомер. 16 сезон В A Star is Torn (16) он становится музыкальным менеджером Лизы. В Pranksta Rap (16) он вместе с остальными пытался убедить Лизу оставить попытки раскрыть обман Барта. 17 сезон В See Homer Run (17) Лиза ссорится с ним из-за того, что он не уделяет ей внимания. В Bart Has Two Mommies (17) Гомер иронически подкалывает ее, когда она пытается привести ему разумные доводы, почему ему стоит рассказать Мардж о том, что Барт похищен. 18 сезон В Marge Gamer (18) Гомер становится футбольным судьёй и Лиза пользуется этим. Позже, в эпизоде You Don't Have to Live Like a Referee (25) Лиза с благодарностью вспомнит о том, что Гомер выдал ей красную карточку, даже несмотря на то, что она его дочь. 20 сезон В Homer and Lisa Exchange Cross Words (20) Лиза участвует в конкурсе кроссвордов, а Гомер делает на неё ставки. В результате они сильно ссорятся, и Лиза даже решает сменить фамилию на Бувье. В Father Knows Worst (20) Гомер берётся сделать дочь популярной среди одноклассниц. 23 сезон В Lisa Goes Gaga (23) пытался приободрить её. 26 сезон В серии Peeping Mom (26) Гомер смог поднять ей настроение, и они отправились есть мороженое. 27 сезон В To Courier with Love (27) они пытаются сбежать в Париже от контрабандистов. 28 сезон В серии There Will Be Buds (28) был помощником тренера команды Лизы по лакроссу. 2016-06-12_21-12-48.png|"Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire" 2016-09-26_20-56-04.png|"Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish" (2) 2016-10-21_23-46-11.png|"Secrets of a Successful Marriage" (5) 2016-11-08 21-13-10.png|Дуются друг на друга, "Fear Of Flying" (6) 2016-09-14_19-56-23.png|"Behind the Laughter" (11) 2017-06-02_21-08-15.png|"Homer the Moe" (13) Category:Родственники